


International Nap Day Challenge!

by celli



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, F/M, Jossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-10
Updated: 2006-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, I was never the napping type before I met you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	International Nap Day Challenge!

**Author's Note:**

> Written prior to the disclosure of Peter and Claire's relationship.

_New York, 2010_

Peter rolled over, blinking at the morning light. Claire was sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling on a sock.

"What're you doing?"

"I have sword practice with Hiro in an hour," she said, reaching back to lace her fingers through his. "I thought I'd go for a run first, warm up a little."

"You don't want to go for a run." He tugged on her hand.

"Oh, I don't, do I?" Claire could never pretend to be serious with him. Her dimples always gave her away.

"Nope." He tugged harder, and she followed him down into the covers. "It's bedtime for a while longer."

"I'm already up, silly."

"Then it's naptime."

"Is it?" He nuzzled into the side of her neck, and she squirmed. "You know, I was never the napping type before I met you."

"You've been a lot of different things since I met you."

She lifted her head to smile down at him, blonde hair gleaming in the sun. "Thank God," she said, and bent down to kiss him.

Peter pulled her close. "Stay with me for a little while longer, Claire."

She wrapped an arm around his back. Her other hand came up to trace the scar on the side of his face in her favorite unconscious habit. "All right. For just a little while."


End file.
